In the electronics industry, many types of devices such as semiconductor devices and display panels are processed in steps, and, between steps, the devices or their subassemblies are moved from place to place. When such devices are moved about, it is desirable that they be carried or transported in a dust-proof carrier.
The prior art provides no suitable carrier of this type.